Akatsuki in The Party
by KuroYYuki
Summary: Akatsuki diundang ke pesta di Konoha. Awalnya sih semua baik-baik saja. Sampai pada acara Konoha Family, karakter asli Akatsuki saat drama Snow Blue mereka berlangsung pun keluar. /"Baa!"/"SEMPAK GUE!"/"Tobi mau jadi cool di pesta nanti!"/"Heh, jangan homoan di mall!"/"Hati kami udah menyatu."/Bad Summary :(
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki in the Party**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Picture isn't mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, garing, gaje, bahasa abal, mungkin ada sedikiiiit yaoi, de el el.**

 **Rate : T untuk keanehan**

 **Pair : Siapa aja boleh**

 **.**

"BANGOOOOOOEEEEEENNNNNN!" Pagi itu indah. Kalau tidak dirusak oleh teriakan super cempreng makhluk ber-tindik yang sekarang lagi berdiri diatas batu sambil bawa-bawa toa. _Feel like a boss_ gitu.

"Apaan sih, pagi udah teriak-teriak ga jelas!" Semprot Konan, cewek berambut biru pendek, sambil pasang tampang sangar ala emak-emak naik motor _matic_.

Pein si makhluk bertindik langsung _stay cool_ begitu lihat sang pujaan hati. Jaga imej dikit lah. Padahal kelakuan bejatnya kan udah kebongkar, ngapain _stay cool_ coba.

"Ada yang mau aku umumkan," Ucap Pein datar. Cowok berambut oren duren itu masih mencoba menjadi _cooler_ , dan _coolest_. "Tapi pertama-tama kita kumpulkan dulu anggota lainnya."

"Hadeh," Konan memutar bola mata, copot, eh bosan. "Lu aja yang ngumpulin, Pein! Lu kan ketua!"

"Eh, iya ya." Pein manggut-manggut dengan begonya. Kemudian ngacir entah kemana.

Konan nepuk jidat. Pasrah dengan kelakuan partnernya. Kadang dia heran juga, kenapa Pein yang dulu dikenal sangar dan kuat sekarang malah menjadi raja bokep?

Ups.

Konan sendiri sebenarnya rada-rada amnesia. Bingung. Kok bisa yah, dia gabung ama makhluk-makhluk nista macam Akatsuki?

Akatsuki? Kalau nyari di wikipedia pasti nemu kok.#dipentung.

Katanya, organisasi yang di dalangi oleh mbah Madara Uchiha ini dulunya adalah sekumpulan orang-orang yang ditakuti, bahkan ampe 5 desa pada takut. Namun saat mereka ikut wirid, setelah mendengar ceramah dari Ust. Naruto, si bocah Kyuubi berbokong sembilan, para anggota Akatsuki pun mengaku tobat. Nggak membunuh dan mencuri bijuu lagi gitu. Seketika itu juga kelima desa besar langsung menggelar syukuran besar-besaran. Bahkan sampai mendatangkan penyanyi dangdut terkenal, bang haji Roma Kelapa yang rambutnya udah kayak sarang burung. ( _#Peace_ bang).

Tapi sekarang Akatsuki malah jadi sableng.

"Pein kenapa sih tadi teriak-teriak, un?" Tanya cowok cantik berambut pirang yang di kuncir tinggi-tinggi belakangnya. Dari tadi sebenarnya ini orang udah bangun. Tapi yah, si cowok cantik, alias Deidara ini malah sibuk ngemil kerupuk cabe dipojokan gua yang mereka jadikan markas.

"Tau tuh, ada yang mau dibilang katanya," jawab Konan.

"Mengganggu aja tuh orang, un," gerutu Deidara. Karena stok kerupuk cabenya udah habis, terpaksa dia ikutan Konan nongkrong di dekat pintu markas, nungguin Pein.

"Tadi malam kemana lu, Dei?" Tanya Konan. Mencari topik hidayat. Eh, topik pembicaraan.

"Ada kok un, dikamar bareng—" ucapan Deidara terputus. Mukanya merona tiba-tiba.

Konan langsung pasang kuda-kuda karate. Siap-siap mental euy. Pasti jawabannya bareng banci-banci di taman lawang, pikiran si Konan. Meskipun udah tau, yang dia antisipasi itu nama orang yang kemungkinan besar bakal di sebut Deidara. Mungkin Orochikampret si ular sanca. Ngeri-ngeri sedap.

"B-bareng siapa Dei?" Konan pura-pura penasaran. Nggak enak kalau dia langsung nyerocos nama si Bences Orochimaru.

"S-s-s-sssssssssssassssori-dannnnna, un," jawab Deidara terbata-bata. Duh, ini sih bukan terbata lagi yah.

Konan langsung melotot angker. Pikirannya ternodai. Ih, ngapain aja Sasori ama Deidara tadi malam? Batin Konan, mulai mikir yang nggak-nggak. Padahal Konan sudah menduga Deidara sibuk arisan dikamar bareng Orochimaru, atau ngomongin tas selempang yang lagi diskonan di pasar gelap bareng itu ular. Dih, lagian sejak kapan Deidara akrab dengan Orochi?

"Kalean ngapaen sih?" Kisame si hiu darat berkulit biru yang kebetulan lewat ikutan nimbrung. "Bicarain siapa seeh?"

"Ini nih, si Dei," Konan nunjuk-nunjuk Deidara yang lagi nunduk-nunduk ga jelas. Malu kali yah.

"Aku cuma, mmm, _itu_ , bareng Sasori-danna, un." Sambil bicara begitu, Deidara malah garuk-garuk pipi pake lempung yang dia ambil dari kantongnya. Jadi makin mencurigakan.

" _Itu_ apa _itu_?!" Pein langsung tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu gua begitu dengar kalimat yang ambigu. Dasar, ketua mesum. Giliran yang beginian aja nongol. Padahal katanya mau nyariin anggota yang lain tuh. Konan langsung pasang tampang Dewi Kematian begitu Pein muncul.

"Aah, ini rahasia un. Meskipun kita sahabat tetap aja malu bilangnya, un." Ucap Deidara sambil naut-nautin jari telunjuk. Persis kayak cewek yang malu-malu habis ditembak. _Kawaii_ gitu.

Kisame langsung dehidrasi dan buru-buru nyemplung ke empang begitu liat Deidara yang berubah kiyut. Sementara itu Pein usap-usap dada, tobat tobat.

"Ceritain dong Dei!" Ujar Konan. Pikirannya udah kemana-mana sekarang. Konan mikir, Sasori kan badannya kugutsu, gimana bentuk _itu_ nya yah. Duh, pikiranmu apa nggak terlalu liar itu nak? Ketularan Pein sih. (Atau pikiran Author(?) yang liar).

"Emm, kami...," Ucapan Deidara langsung dipotong oleh kemunculan tumbuhan ijo yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah.

"Baa!" Cangkang (tumbuhan kok bercangkang?) ijo tumbuhan tersebut terbuka, menampilkan sosok ajaib setengah item setengah putih dengan warna rambut yang senada sama cangkangnya. "Gosip apa ini?"

"Ini nih si Dei. Argh, lu ngeganggu aja, Zetsu!" Ucap Pein sambil ngelemparin kain segitiga yang kebetulan nyangkut dilangit-langit gua kearah si Zetsu.

Tunggu, itu kan...

"Woi! Sempak gue tuh!" Itachi, si Uchiha berambut hitam kinclong—dan berwajah keriputan—langsung keluar dari kamar mandi—bobrok—begitu barang berharganya di lempar-lempar. Instingnya tau kali yah.

"Dih, baun!" Bagian item Zetsu si tumbuhan bercangkang ngelemparin sempak Itachi keluar markas. "Dah berapa abad nggak dicuci tuh?!"

Itachi tadinya mau ngejar sempak tercinta, namun dicegat oleh Pein. "Gue mau ngomong elah!" Kata Pein si duren oren.

"Eh, gue masih penasaran sama Deidara dengan Sasori!" Konan mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topik semula. Deidara langsung merona begitu namanya dan sang master disebut-sebut.

"Duhh, un, aku nggak bisa bilang," Deidara masih pasang tampang malu-malu. "Malu, un."

"Tobi tau Deidara-senpai ngapain sama Sasori-senpai tadi malam!" Tobi si makhluk bertopeng spiral oren tiba-tiba masuk kedalam gua sambil bawa-bawa sempak Itachi.

"SEMPAK GUE!" Teriak Itachi dengan tidak elitnya sambil merebut sempaknya yang dijinjing-jinjing Tobi.

"Diem Tobi, un!" Seru Deidara sambil ngelemparin lempung. Untuk belum dikasih bom itu tanah liat.

"Lho, kenapa? Kan Dei-senpai cuma makan sate Madara bareng Sasori-senpai tadi malam," ucap Tobi dengan tampang polosnya. Duh, padahal ketutup topeng yah. Aura kepolosannya menguar aja gitu. Padahal tampang yang dibalik topeng gaada polos-polosnya.

"Sate Madura kali," ralat Pein, sok tau nih.

"Emang namanya Madara!" Ujar Tobi.

"Dih, ngapain bahas sate sih?" Itachi melipat sempaknya menjadi bagian kecil-kecil. Nggak sadar ya, kegiatannya merusak nama baik Uchiha? Ckckck.

"Gue kirain lu ngapa, bareng si Sasori!" Pein kecewa. Kalau cuma makan sate doang sih, apa yang mau di malu-maluin.

"Iya Dei, ribet amat," sahut Konan.

"Yahh, habis kan un, maluuu," Deidara kembali naut-nautin jari telunjuk plus dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Membuat Kisame yang baru aja balik dari empang kena dehidrasi lagi. Kali ini si Kisame ngacir ke samudra pasifik.

"Eh, itu si Kisame kenapa coba?" Tanya Zetsu putih keheranan. "Tau ah, gelap." Jawab bagian itemnya Zetsu.

"Wih, tumben pagi-pagi udah ngumpul." Sesosok cowok berambut ubanan klimis muncul sambil bawa-bawa sabit, mana jubah—item dengan awan merah—khas Akatsuki-nya nggak dikancingin bagian dadanya, bisa dikira begal itu orang. "Pada menyembah Jashin ya?" Cowok yang diketahui bernama Hidan itu duduk disamping Itachi yang kini sibuk menggosok sempak. Belum dicuci udah digosok aja, dasar Itachi (lagian mana ada sempak digosok?).

"Kagak mungkin kami menyembah Jashin, Hidan-senpai!" Seru Tobi sambil nari dangdut. Ga jelas ini orang.

"Pada mau bayar uang kas?" Rentenir bangkotan berhijab dan bercadar ikutan nimbrung. Diketahui dialah koruptor pencuri jantung (kenapa ga hati? eaakkkkk) yang hobi malakin duit kas Akatsuki. Ngakunya sih namanya Kakuzu, si bendahara Akatsuki yang seharusnya nggak diakui.

"Sebenarnya mau bahas apa sih, un?" Deidara kembali ke _point_ utama mereka berkumpul.

"Oh iya lupa," Pein tepuk jidat. "Betewe, Kisame ama Sasori kagak ada nih!"

"Sasori ada tuh di dapur! Lagi ngemil singkong rebus." Kata Itachi yang sudah siap merawat sempak kesayangannya. Padahal belum dicuci itu sempak, tapi udah berkilau aja warnanya.

"Ya udah, nanti lo bilangin aja ke Kisame ama Sasori," ucap Pein mulai kzl. "Jadi nih, gue mau ngomongin sesuatu yang penting."

"Penting-penting, dari tadi ga jadi-jadi. Cepetan dong! Waktu adalah uang! Membuang-buang waktu berarti membuang uang!" Cerocos Kakuzu. Ini orang pikirannya nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari uang apa?

"Jangan motong ucapan gue!" Bentak Pein.

"Kau bertele-tele!" Balas Kakuzu.

Sebelum pertengkaran duo maniak itu berlangsung sengit, Hidan langsung ngelemparin mereka dengan sempak-sempak Itachi yang nyangkut dilangit-langit gua. Masih banyak ternyata.

"Itu sempak gue kenapa disana semua?!" Itachi yang tadinya udah duduk anteng berdiri dengan esmosi. "Kerjaan siapa ini?!"

"Kisame kayaknya un," tuduh Deidara. Selagi nggak ada orangnya. Kalau nuduh Sasori dia nggak tega.

"Cih!" Itachi buang muka. Mau marah tapi nggak jadi. Kisame gitu lho, partnernya tersayang(?).

"Kok Itachi-senpai nggak marah?" Tobi ngompor-ngomporin.

"Suka-suka gue dong!" Itachi langsung pasang sharingan. Tobi buru-buru sembunyi dibelakang Pein.

"GUE MAU NGOMONG OI!" Terik Pein pake toa yang digunakannya buat teriak-teriak tadi.

Kali ini baru teman-temannya terdiam.

"Mantap djiwa." Gumam Zetsu putih.

"Jadi gini nih, kita—Akatsuki—diundang ke acara pesta di Konoha," Pein mulai menjelaskan. "Besok malam. Di kantor hokage."

"Pesta apa?" Tanya Konan.

"Ulang tahun Ton-Ton katanya." Jawab Pein singkat.

"Siapa Ton-Ton? Teronton, un?" Tanya Deidara kebingungan.

"Babi." Kata Hidan tiba-tiba. Menimbulkan kesalahpahaman ini. Dikira Deidara 'babi' yang dimaksud Hidan itu dia. Langsung saja terjadi adegan lempar-melempar lempung oleh Deidara dan lemparan sempaknya Itachi yang menggantung dilangit-langit gua dari Hidan. Padahal maksudnya Hidan, Ton-Ton itu seekor babi.

"Udah, stop woi!" Lerai Kakuzu. Mencegah terjadinya pemborosan lempung dan sempak.

"Gitu aja Pein?" Itachi menatap bosan.

Pein mendengus kesal. "Yaaa, gue pengin kalian nggak malu-maluin di pesta nanti."

"Gue sih nggak mungkin malu-maluin," ucap Konan pede. Untuk urusan parti-partian sih dia lumayan. Perempuan gitu lho, pikir Konan.

"Tobi mau jadi _cool_ di pesta nanti!" Teriak Tobi sambil jingkrak-jingkrak. Membuat para anggota Akatsuki yang ngumpul di dekat pintu gua saat ini semakin meragukan ucapan Tobi barusan.

"Mustahil tau un! Imposibru!" Deidara melempar sisa lempungnya kearah Tobi.

"Ih! Liat aja nanti, Tobi buktiin!" Kata Tobi mewek.

"Ngapain sih, kita repot-repot ke pesta? Mending nyari duit." Komentar Kakuzu. Pein langsung menampar muka Kakuzu pake sempaknya Itachi.

"Lu mau makan gratis kagak?!" Kata Pein dengan seenak Jidat membuang sempak Itachi kebelakang. Membuat sang empunya sempak histeris.

Mata ijo Kakuzu langsung muncul lambang dollar begitu dengar kata 'gratis'. "Gue ikut deh!" Ucapnya dengan berapi-api. Sudah bisa Kakuzu bayangkan, dia akan memborong hidangan pesta untuk dijual lagi. Ckck, jangan ditiru ini yah!

"Emang kita mau ke pesta dengan penampilan kaya begini?" Tanya Zetsu hitam keheranan. Dia juga bingung, masa kepesta bawa-bawa cangkang ijonya? Dikira tumbuhan berjalan ntar. Mana jubah mereka aneh lagi kalau dipake buat pesta.

"Aku nggak lah, un," Deidara ngibas-ngibasin tangan. Tapi sesaat kemudian cowok penggila seni ledakan itu terdiam. "Emang kita punya baju selain jubah Akatsuki un?"

Akatsuki minus Kisame dan Sasori cengo.

"Hai," sapa cowok pendek berambut merah yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan tampang triplek khasnya dari ruangan—yang katanya—dapur. "Ngapain?"

"Telat lu ah," ujar Itachi. "Orang sibuk ngurusin pesta lu malah ngemil di dapur."

"Sori deh," cowok pendek bernama Sasori itu ikutan duduk di lantai gua. "Pesta apaan?"

"Ultah Ton-Ton." Jawab Konan singkat.

Sasori cuma manggut-manggut. Males mau nanya lebih lanjut. Ntar juga ngerti sendiri, jenius gitu lho. Begitu kira-kira pikiran Sasori yang mendadak narsis.

"Jadi, gimana nih? masa kita mau ke pesta pake baju kayak begini. Maloe-maloe in kelezzz." Ucap Hidan diikuti bola matanya yang muter-muter nggak jelas.

"Gimana kalau kita beli baju, un?" Usul Deidara yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan bernafsu dari Kakuzu. Nafsu pengin melelang Deidara di toko banci.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRGGHH!" Teriak Kakuzu sambil nge-jrengin gitar listrik yang sempat di comotnya di toko alat musik. Ckck, emang lagi nge- _rock_ apa? Pake ditambahin gitar listrik segala.

"Pelit banget sih senpai! Hueeee!" Rengek Tobi. "Kalau pake jubah Akatsuki nanti ga boleh masuk! Nanti Kakuzu-senpai ga bisa ngambil makanan gratis buat dijualin!" Buset, tau aja ini anak pikirannya si Kakuz.

Para anggota Akatsuki yang lagi mejeng di dekat pintu markas mereka cengo tingkat dua. Lho, Tobi tumben pinter. Keselek lolipop tipe apa?

Kakuzu nampak merenung. Kayak orang lagi merenungi dosa-dosa di masa lalu. Sesekali menghapus air mata yang berjatuhan dari matanya. Lebay lu Kakuz.

Akhirnya setelah melewati perang batin, cobaan, siksaan, ujian, dan penderitaan (halah), dengan berat hati akhirnya Kakuzu mengatakan, "baiklah." yang membuat makhluk-makhluk nista di gua tersebut langsung gelar acara syukuran.

Dan begitulah, setelah Kisame—yang kebingungan—kembali dari samudra pasifik, Akatsuki langsung berencana tancap gas ke mall terdekat.

 **TBC.**

A/N : Aloha! Saya Yuki, Author baru di ffn :) Sebenarnya sih udah lama banget jadi reader disini, eh iseng-iseng coba nulis fic gaje begini :')

Ini kali pertama saya nulis humor (yang jadi) :') Maklumi kegaringan saya yah, kedepannya saya usaha lagehh :v

Review nya dung :v

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat ditunggu ^^v

, Kuroyuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki in the Party**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Picture isn't mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, garing, gaje, bahasa abal, mungkin ada sedikit yaoi, de el el.**

 **Rate : T untuk keanehan**

 **Pair : Siapa aja boleh**

 **.**

Sesuai rencana, siang ini Akatsuki bakal beli baju untuk di pake di pesta ulang tahunnya Ton-Ton. Meskipun yang berulang tahun makhluk ga jelas, kan tetap gengsi dong, ke pesta di kantor hokage pake jubah buluk.

Singkat cerita, mereka sudah sampai di Mall Konoha. Karena pestanya di Konoha, nggak ada salahnya dums beli baju disana juga.

"Dei, lu pake ini cocok kayaknya." Celetuk Sasori sambil tunjuk-tunjuk gaun kuning kembang-kembang yang lagi dipake patung botak gundul.

"Ih, danna, aku kan cowok un," kata Deidara dengan nada manja, persis cewek yang lagi ngambek. Beberapa pengunjung mall langsung kena panah hati di jantung, jatuh hati ama si Dei gitu. Namun mereka segera sadar, kalau Deidara itu berbatang.

"Geli ah gue dengernya," gerutu Hidan.

"Sok geli lu," sahut Zetsu putih. "Sendirinya juga mahoan ama Kakuzu."

"WHUATZZ?! GUE? KAKUZU? OEMJI HELLAAAWWWW! GA LEVEL KALE YAAH GUE AMA KAKEK-KAKEK KIKIR GETOOOHH!" Teriak Hidan keras-keras. Sampai ga nyadar kalau Kakuzu udah berdiri dibelakang dia dengan tampang horror.

"Bunga kas kau, gue naikin 100%!" Kakuzu mengeluarkan buku keuangannya, langsung jumlahin total hutang Hidan ditambah kas 100%.

"LHO?! Jangan gitu dong Kuz..., gue tadi salah ngomong, suer, maaf yah, kalaupun gue nggak salah ngomong, gue cuma bercanda Kuz." Melihat adegan—yang agak hombreng—Hidan yang berusaha minta maaf ke Kakuzu, entah kenapa Author(?) merasa _blushing_ dan mual disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kuz kuz, emang kau pikir gue tikus?!" Kakuzu kesal tingkat dewa. Tapi mukanya diam-diam nge _blush_. Untung dah itu muka ketutup cadar, setidaknya meminimalisir jumlah korban yang mual kronis akibat kelakuan mereka berdua ditambah tampang Kakuzu yang ajegile.

Sekarang Kakuzu malah buang muka, sok jual mahal. Sementara itu Hidan narik-narik baju Kakuzu sambil terus minta maaf dan minta bunga kas-nya jangan dinaikin, sekalian juga minta hutangnya dikurangin.

"Heh, jangan homoan di Mall!" Bentak Konan sambil ngegeplak kepala Kakuzu dan Hidan dengan tas tangan. Diantara kumpulan makhluk-makhluk nista Akatsuki, cuma Konan yang penampilannya waras. Seenggaknya dia lepas jubah Akatsuki dan cuma make baju yang dibalik jubahnya. Pikiran Pein udah kemana-mana waktu lihat Konan buka jubah.

"Gue mau beli ini deh," Pandangan Itachi jatuh pada jas hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi merah sebagai tambahan. Lengkap dengan celana hitam formal. Namun diam-diam, sebenarnya bukan itu pakaian yang menarik perhatian Itachi. Melainkan gaun biru langit yang ketat dengan jubah tipis panjang dibelakangnya. Kayak bajunya Elsa dari Frozen.

'Aha.' batin Itachi seolah-olah mendapat ilham.

"Tem, kita gimana cara pake bajunya?" Tanya Zetsu putih kebingungan. Cangkang mereka itu lho, mengganggu. "Iya tih, bingung juga gue. Udah ah, kita pikirin aja itu nanti." Zetsu hitam cuek.

Sementara itu Pein sibuk milih-milih baju pengantin, buat nikahan dengan Konan katanya. Si ketua mesum itu langsung di geplak pake tas tangan oleh Konan dan diseret buat nyari baju pasangan oleh cewek kertas itu. Si Konan sih, meskipun sangar aslinya sayang.

"Nggak ada baju yang pas buat gue nih," Kisame curcol. Dia udah capek-capek kesana kemari sambil nentengin pedang kesayangannya—samehada, tapi nggak juga nemu baju yang pas buat dia. Habis, badannya kayak begitu sih. /dilemparsamehada/

Akhirnya setelah menjelajahi seisi mall (buset!), Kisame menemukan kemeja biru ukuran raksasa yang sebenarnya mau dihadiahkan ke Hulk. Tapi dia ngancem, kalau itu kemeja kagak dijual ke dia, Mall ini bakalan kena terjang tsunami. Akhirnya dengan berat hati pegawai mall menjual kemeja kebesaran tersebut ke Kisame.

Sebenarnya sih itu kemeja nggak raksasa-raksasa amat. Biar waktu dipakai sama si Hulk kemejanya koyak-koyak—ciri khasnya Hulk.

Masalah Kisame udah selesai, mari kita lihat bagaimana nasib Sasori dan Deidara.

"Eh, bajirut, cocokkan elu yang pake gaun," Sasori tau-tau mengacungkan jari manis kirinya ke Deidara. Ntar dikira minta dipasangin cincin kawin lho mas, mending pasangin cincin ke Author aja(?).

"Enak aja kamu, un!" Deidara memasangkan cincin di jari manis Sasori—eh salah, salah, maksudnya menemplok lempung diatas tangan Sasori yang terjulur. "Cocokkan kamu kali un!"

"Heh, gue ganteng, bukannya cantik!" Seru Sasori narsis.

"Mana ada orang ganteng numpang boker dirumah orang tak dikenal un!" Deidara menebar gosip.

"Gue kugutsu nggak bisa boker dudung!" Sasori melepas lempung yang lengket di punggung tangannya dan melemparkannya kembali ke muka Deidara.

"Halah! Kemarin aja kamu makan, masa ga bisa boker un?!" Deidara balas melempar lempungnya yang nempel dimuka. Lemparannya malah nyasar ke perut Sasori. Untung nggak kena yang dibawahnya ya. Ckckck, sungguh nista lemparanmu Dei!

"Suka-suka gue dong! Yang punya tubuh kan bukan elu!" Kali ini Sasori udah naik pitam, di lemparnya lempung yang lengket diperutnya itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Sasarannya kali ini sangat indah, karena tepat mengenai -piiip- Deidara.

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DANNA UN!"

Yah, untung mall-nya nggak diledakin Deidara.

"Ngapain sih mereka?" Hidan cengo melihat aksi jambak-jambakkan Sasori dan Deidara. Bikin malu aja itu pasangan.

"Eh Kuz, lu nggak beli baju?" Tanya Hidan melihat partnernya asik ngemis di dekat toko baju yang sedang mereka datangi.

'Ini orang dimana-mana ngurusin duit melulu.' Batin Hidan. Sebagai partner Kakuzu, si Hidan sebenarnya malu amat ngeliatin si rentenir bangkotan itu ngemis-ngemis, didalam mall pula. Kan bisa turun derajat Akatsuki kalau begini. Tapi yah, dari pada bunga kas di naikin mending kelakuan Kakuzu dicuekin.

"Udah beli," Kakuzu menunjuk kantong belanjaannya yang ternyata tergeletak disamping kaki Hidan.

Si penyembah dewa Jashin yang penasaran, akhirnya ngorek-ngorek kantong belanjaan partnernya. "Eh buset," Hidan mengeluarkan daster putih panjang yang rupanya merupakan barang belanjaannya Kakuzu.

"Lu mau jadi kunti apa mau naik haji?" Hidan masih memandangi baju yang dibeli Kakuzu.

"Itu yang paling murah," jawab Kakuzu sekenanya. "Diskon lagi."

Sambil memasukkan lagi baju daster Kakuzu, Hidan ngomel-ngomel. Kok bisa sih, dia punya partner sebegini pelit?

"Udah siap nih milihnya?" Konan muncul barengan Pein.

"Buset, ngapain lu ngemis disitu Zu?" Pein sebagai ketua rasanya pengin nyemplung kelaut paling dalam ngeliat anak buahnya ngemis kurang kerjaan.

"Nyari duit lah, kau nggak liat apa?" Kakuzu ketus. Pasalnya daritadi dia baru dapat lima puluh perak.

"Jangan malu-maluin Akatsuki napa?" Dengan sekuat tenaga Pein nyeret Kakuzu berdiri.

"Suka-suka gue dong!" Kakuzu masih mempertahankan posisi ngemisnya.

"Tegak atau gue shinra tensei lu." Ancam Pein dengan suara yang seksi beudh. Konan melayang seketika.

"Iya, iya, dasar." Kakuzu akhirnya berdiri dengan ogah-ogahan. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Eh, Tobi mana?" Tanyanya sambil masukin uang lima puluh peraknya kedalam kantong.

"Eh iya, kemana tuh anak?" Konan yang juga baru nyadar, celingak celinguk.

"Jangan-jangan bikin rusuh lagi!" Pein yang panik langsung lari-lari ditempat sambil gigitin kukunya yang padahal udah dikutekin dengan indahnya oleh Itachi.

"Udah biarin aja tuh anak," ucap Hidan yang udah selesai pilih baju—dan tentunya bayar. "Jelas itu makhluk ajaib."

"Iya, ya," Pein, Konan, dan Kakuzu, manggut-manggut disco sampe Kakuzu terangkat dan kepalanya terantuk kelangit-langit mall saking semangatnya dia mengangguk.

"Et dah," Konan, Pein, dan Hidan cengo sampe ileran ngeliat Kakuz yang kini megangin kepalanya yang ditumbuhi benjol sebesar kepala durennya Pein. Kepala Kakuzu jadi kelihatan kayak ada dua.

"Ini anak ada-ada aja ulahnya," kata Zetsu yang muncul barengan Kisame. Mereka udah nenteng belanjaannya masing-masing.

"Lu kompakkan aja ngomongnya sekarang Zet," ucap Pein yang menyadari perubahan seorang Zetsu.

"Hati kami udah menyatu." Zetsu menyentuh sisi itemnya dengan penuh penghayatan. "Mulai sekarang kami akan hidup menjadi satu pribadi. Ibarat bayangan dan cahaya yang bersatu, terlihat mustahil namun menjadi mungkin begitu—"

"Kalian ini! Udah jelas di mall malah berantem!" Curahan hati seorang Zetsu dipotong oleh omelan Itachi yang datang sambil menjewer sebelah kuping Deidara dan Sasori yang berjalan terseret-seret mengikuti Itachi. Persis anak nakal yang dipaksa emaknya pulang ngerjain PR.

"Duh, duh! Lepas Itachi un! Sasori-danna yang mulai duluan un! Sakit uuuuun!" Deidara merengek-rengek kayak anak kecil. Setelah jewerannya dilepas Itachi, dua kantong belanjaan ditangannya ia tamparin ke mukanya Sasori.

"Masih cari masalah elu!" Sasori—yang nggak dijewer lagi—tak terima balas menampar muka Deidara, tapi kantong belanjaannya cuma satu (Secara Deidara megangin kantongnya Itachi) jadi efek sakitnya lebih kecil dari yang Sasori rasakan. Eh, Sasori kan tubuhnya boneka, memang ngerasain sakit ya?

"Cari masalah denganku un?!" Deidara menampar Sasori lagi, tapi kali ini pake tangan. Sasori jijay karna mulut ditangan Deidara lidahnya melet-melet. Teringat Orochikampret dia.

"Gue nggak takut!" Sasori juga balas nampar. Karena tangannya keras—secara dia boneka—gigi Deidara sampe pada copot dan salah satunya terbang mengenai benjolan Kakuzu yang jadi semakin besar, tapi gigi-gigi itu kemudian dipasang(?) lagi oleh yang punya.

"Dasar boneka cebol, un!"

"Elu cuma lebih tinggi sedikit, banci kalengan!"

"Nggak mensyukuri nikmat tuhan, kamu ngubah tubuh jadi boneka un!"

"Trus kenapa? Lu nggak suka tubuh gue tubuh boneka?"

"Ng-nggak g-gitu..., un!"

PLAK. PLAK.

"Bisa diam nggak sih? Malu-maluin tau!" Semprot Konan usai mukulin Deidara dan Sasori pake tas tangan. Waktunya nggak tepat banget Konan, padahal Deidara gelagatnya mencurigakan gitu.

"Udah deh, mending kita pulang. Tuh, si Kakuzu liat, udah kayak apaan coba." Hidan menunjuk-nunjuk partnernya yang kini tergeletak mengenaskan dengan kakinya.

"Dan, lu kan partnernya, bawa Kakuzu sana gih." Titah Itachi seenak jidat. Setelah kantong belanjaannya di kasih lagi oleh Deidara, dia langsung ngacir setelah berkata, "Eike mau ke salon Orochi-chan duluh! Bai-baiihh! Aah! Uhh..., ihh! Aarrgghhh... awh!" sambil mendesah gaje.

Astaga. Itachi Uchiha diam-diam banci.

Fans Itachi yang kebetulan lagi belanja di Mall Konoha—dan yang melihat Itachi tentunya—langsung nangis bombay, jungkir balik, teriak histeris, bahkan jedotin jidat ke bibir patung(?).

"Nggak nyangka gue," Sasori berhenti gebukin Deidara. Dia insaf, masih ada langit diatas langit. Deidara bukan satu-satunya banci di Akatsuki ternyata. "Maaf ya Dei, gue pikir...,"

"Iya un, aku maafin. Aku juga tobat yang kedua kalinya nih un." Deidara tiba-tiba meluk Sasori. Fans Itachi yang sakit hati langsung tiba-tiba pindah haluan jadi fansnya SasoDei.

"Dah, dah, pulang yuk," Pein mengkomando, dia jalan duluan diikuti Konan, Zetsu, dan Kisame.

Hidan dengan dongkol menyeret Kakuzu kembali ke markas. Dia janji, di markas nanti dan setelah Kakuzu sadar, dia bakal minta hutangnya di lunasin, titik!

Sasori dan Deidara berjalan berdampingan. Walaupun nggak pegangan tangan, cuma diem-dieman, tapi entah kenapa terlihat romantis. Mantan fans Itachi yang sekarang resmi menggemari pasangan humu nan laknat, SasoDei, ber 'kyaaa' 'kyaaa' ria.

Besok malam akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah bagi Akatsuki.

 **TBC.**

A/N : Kelar juga~ walaupun pendek kayaknya /lompatkekasur/ Halo~ Ketemu lagi nih ;) /kedipkedip/ Garing yah? huhu, saya kayaknya kurang menistakan Akatsuki nih. Tunggu aja malam pesta nanti /senyumgajekeakatsuki/

Tobi anak baik disini ilang yak XD semua karakter Akatsuki bakal dapat bagiannya kok, Tobi juga ntar :D

Dan ini balasan review:

 **Lin Xiao Li :** Makasih ripiu nya X) Mampir lagi ya(?) :v

 **ShevaAnastassya :** Makasih :D

 **Adelia341 :** Ini lanjutannya :v

 **fairyska-chan :** Salken juga fairy-san :D Makasih review dan sarannya /peluk/ saran fairy-san lagi saya coba coba XD

 **Rinchan :** Thq XD Ini lanjutannya :)

Reviewnya ditunggu ya :'v

Kritik dan saran yang membangun juga ditunggu ^^v

, Kuroyuki.


End file.
